concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poco Concerts 2000s
2000 February 18 Church Street Station, Orlando, FL Tim Smith returns to Poco on drums. February 19 Neighborhood Theatre, Charlotte, NC May 6 Mayfest, Destin, FL Firefall Jock Bartley of Firefall sits in on the encore May 27 Foxwood Casino, Mashantucket, CT Pure Prairie League May 28 Roy Acuff Theatre, Nashville, TN Firefall This show was canceled June 12 Outdoor Festival, Little Rock, AR BTO, Litte River Band, Chuck Negron Richard Neville and Tim Smith are asked to leave Poco. George Grantham and Jack Sundrud are recruited to rejoin Poco. This is the revamped Poco's first show. June 15 Harrah's, Reno, NV Pure Prairie League, Firefall Poco's opening set consists of only five songs. They haven't had enough time to rehearse more. Poco nearly misses the gig when their plane is delayed in Dallas. June 23 Meadow Brook Music Festival, Rochester, MI Pure Prairie League A tape of this show circulates. June 24 Riverfest, Moline, IL Pure Prairie League, Jeff Healy Due to heavy rains and flooding, the entire festival was canceled.. July 15 Music on Main, Frisco, CO Wendy Woo Richie Furay sits in on several songs. Bad weather threatened the show but Poco managed to pull it off despite a steady drizzle during their set. July 21 Jefferson County Fair, Hillboro, MO July 26 Orange County Fair, Costa Mesa, CA Firefall Both bands played two sets, Poco closed the first set and opened the second. Jock Bartley joined Poco on Boomerang to close the show. August 15 Yokuts Park, Bakersfield, CA August 18 City Block Summer Series, Springfield, MA August 19 Mountain Days Festival, Dayton, OH August 25 Chinook Winds Casino, Lincoln City, OR September 9 Taste of the Beaches, Treasure Island, FL Firefall Poco opens for Firefall. A thunderstorm ends Firefall's set early, only two songs into it. Jock Bartley again joins Poco on Boomerang. September 16 Alton Expo, Alton, IL September 21 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA Little Feat September 22 Big Spring Jam, Huntsville, AL Chuck Negron, Michael McDonald September 29 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA America October 6 Westhampton Theatre, Westhampton, NY Firefall October 7 Ram's Head Tavern, Anapolis, MD October 22 GTE Amphitheatre, Virginia Beach VA Marshall Tucker Band Moved from October 29. October 25 Little Bear, Evergreen, CO Jock Bartley sits in on three songs. October 26 Arizona State Fair, Phoenix, AZ Pure Prairie League, Firefall October 27 Grizzly Rose, Golden, CO Pure Prairie League Richie Furay sits in October 28 Rialto Theatre, Loveland, CO October 29 Truckers Aid Benefit, GTE Amphitheatre, Virginia Beach, VA Marshall Tucker Band November 3-4 Hoosier Lounge, Casino Aztar, Evansville, IN Firefall November 24 JAXX, Springfield, VA Roaducks December 31 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA Christopher Cross, America 2001 January 27 Menominee Casino, Keeshena, WI Firefall February 22 Freebird Cafe, Jacksonville Beach, FL February 24 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL Firefall, Pure Prairie League Poco opens the show and plays only six songs. April 6 Rogue Theater, Grants Pass, OR April 7 Boogie Woogie's, Bend, OR April 8 Hollywood Theatre, Portland, OR Willard Grant Conspiracy May 12 Unknown venue, Queen Creek, AZ Show was canceled when promoter went out of business. May 20 Springfest, Pensacola, FL Pure Prairie League, Amazing Rhythm Aces May 27 Kerrville Folk Festival, Quiet Valley Ranch, Kerrville, TX May 29 Civic Center, McAllan, TX Cancel? May 31 Opera House, Newport, NH June 1 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY America June 2 Vinroy Park, St. Petersburg, FL Pure Prairie League, Clarence Clemons also played this three day event. June 7 Alive After Five Series, Outdoor stage, Shelby, NC June 16 Strawberry Festival, Glenwood Springs, CO June 20-24 Cactus Pete's, Jackpot, NV 2 shows a night June 29 Humphrey's, San Diego America Poco canceled their appearance. June 29 State College, PA June 30 Riverfest, Unknown venue, Moline, IL Firefall, Pure Prairie League July 1 Ribfest, Keech Park, Napierville, IL Pure Prairie League, Firefall July 3 Hudson Gardens, Littleton, CO Richie Furay sits in with Poco on four or five songs according to Rich Brown. July 4 Fairfax Park, Commerce City, CO Eric Baker and Warren Floyd July 6 Bittersweet Park, Greeley, CO July 7 Adams Mark Beer Garden, Grand Junction, CO July 13 Platt County Fair, Columbus, NB Pure Prairie League, Firefall July 21 Crooked River Arts Festival, Riverfront Centre Mall, Cuyahoga Falls, OH Pure Prairie League July 27 Waterloo Village, Stanhope, NJ Pure Prairie League, Firefall This show was cancelled. July 28 Ozark Empire Fair, Springfield, MO Pure Praire League, Firefall August 4 Key West, FL August 11 Gathering on the Mountain, Blakslee, PA Firefall, Chuck Negron August 17 Lakefest, Sheboygan, WI Pure Prairie League, Firefall August 23-26 Rock Fest 2001, Wendover Airport, Wendover, UT Steppenwolf, Fleetwood Mac, Jimmy Messina, others August 31 Cour D 'Alene Casino, St.Maries, ID September 1 Centennial Amphitheatre, Moses Lake, WA September 2 Riverfront Park, Spokane, WA September 6-11 Seaview Hotel, Georgetown, Grand Cayman Islands September 29 Neptune Festival, 24th Street Stage, Virginia Beach, VA October 5-6 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Booked as a Young-Cotton acoustic show October 15 Chevy Truck Stage, Pensacola, FL November 3 Orlando Arts Festival, Orlando, FL November 10 Tampa Zoo, Tampa, FL November 17 Baseball Stadium, Tucson, AZ Marshall Tucker Band, Doobie Brothers, Restless Heart, Johnny and Edgar Winter 2002 January 19 Harbor Grille, Dania, FL Jack Sundrud had a previously booked date with Craig Bickhardt, so Richard Neville fills in on bass for this show. February 3 Hilton Hotel, Reno, NV Firefall April 13 St. Genevieve, MO Private gig with Paul and Rusty only. April 21 Centennial Olympic Park, Atlanta, GA Pure Prairie League May 3 Grizzly Rose, Denver, CO Richie Furay sits in with the band on a couple tunes. May 4 Upstage Center, Carson City, NV July 12 The Pier, Buffalo, NY Vanilla Fudge, Big Brother, Jefferson Starship July 11 Old Mill Inn, Spring Lake Heights, NJ July 20 Deadwood, SD Atlanta Rhythm Section George Grantham has a previously booked gig with Pure Prairie League, so Tim Smith fills in on drums for this show. This show was in honor of firefighters who saved the town from a forest fire. Poco's set was rained out after only three songs. July 25 Live at Five, Albany, NY July 27 Main Stage, Stratham State Fair, Stratham, NH August 2 Myles Reif Performing Arts Center, Grand Rapids, MN August 3 Fitzgerald's, Berwyn, IL Heartsfield August 10 Cecil, WI August 30 Westfest, Durango, CO September 27 Community Concert Hall, Ft. Lewis College, Durango, CO October 4-5 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Paul and Rusty only October 10 The Grove, Anaheim, CA Dickie Betts, Marshall Tucker Band October 11 Frank's House, Costa Mesa, CA Private gig October 11 The Raddison, Sacramento, CA Dickie Betts, Marshall Tucker Band October 12 Pozo Saloon, Santa Maquerita, CA Dickie Betts, Marshall Tucker Band October 13 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Dickie Betts, Marshall Tucker Band November 23 Wild Horse Pass, Gila River Casino, Phoenix, AZ Paul Cotton is doing a solo gig so Firefall leader Jock Bartley sits in for this show. 2003 April 11 12th & Porter, Nashville, TN Michael Kelch April 12 Madison Theatre, Covington, KY Firefall, Craig Fuller April 14 Generations Club, Sunset Hills, MO April 24 Jewish Mother, Virginia Beach, VA April 26 Beaufort Music Festival, Beaufort, NC May 9 Harbor Grille, Dania, FL June 13 The Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, NY June 15 Sundays in the Park, Todd Grove Park, Ukiah, CA June 18 The Star Bar, Minneapolis, MN June 19 Waterfest, Oshkosh, WI June 20 Rialto Theatre, Loveland, CO June 21 Craig City Park, Craig, CO June 23 Colorado River State Park, Fruita, CO July 6 Union Colony Civic Center, Greeley, CO July 18 Orange County Fair, Costa Mesa, CA Richie Furay, Chris Hillman, Herb Pedersen July 19 Canyon Club, Agoura Hills, CA Richie Furay, Chris Hillman, Herb Pedersen July 20 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Richie Furay, Chris Hillman, Herb Pedersen August 3 Pony Express Pavilion, Mills Park, Carson City, NV Ambrosia, Gary Wright August 14 Old Mill Inn, Spring Lake Heights, NJ August 16 The Forum at the Canyons, Park City, UT September 5 Hebron State Fair, Hebron, CT September 6 XM Satellite Radio, Washington DC Satellite radio broadcast recorded in the studio. September 6 Ramshead Tavern, Annapolis, MD September 13 HarborFest, Harbor Park, Rockland, ME It's a Beautiful Day September 18 Arkansas State University, Beebe, AR October 3-4 Wildwood Resort, Steelville, MO Rusty and Paul only October 17 Civic Center, Salem, VA REO Speedwagon November 15 The Dame, Lexington, KY November 16 3rd & Lindsey, Nashville, TN Bill Lloyd sits in on a couple tunes November 29 The Handlebar, Greenville, SC December 12 Unknown Studio Poco records appearance on syndicated radio show World Cafe December 13 Sellersville Theatre, Sellersville, PA The Drakes 2004 January 24 Pop's, Sauget, IL Heartsfield Show was cancelled in December 2003. February 20 Performing Arts Center, Lancaster, CA March 5 Papa Charlie's, Luten, MI March 6 Community Auditorium, Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada March 31 Rusty Rooster, Rex, GA Show was originally booked for the Stage in Norcross, GA. April 4 Humane Association of Wilson County, 4th Annual Event, The Firm, Lebanon, TN Walter Egan April 15 El Pedregal Festival Marketplace, Scottsdale, AZ April 21 Jewish Mother, Virginia Beach, VA April 23 Arts Center, Sanabel Island, FL Craig Fuller Show cancelled due to low ticket sales May 15 Irvine Lake, Irvine, CA Show cancelled due to low ticket sales May 20 Belcourt Theatre, Nashville, TN Poco films this performance for a future DVD release. Richie Furay joins Poco for this one time. Phil Kenzie, Bill Lloyd and John Cowan guest. May 28 Performing Arts Center, Oxnard, CA June 11 Riverbend Festival, Chattanooga, TN June 18 Ramshead Tavern, Annapolis, MD 2 shows June 25 The Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, NY This was reportedly the last show at this venue before it closed. June 26 Falls Park Amphitheatre, Greenville, SC Originally booked for June 19, this date was also postponed due to renovations to the facility. Show actually took place in October. July 3 ABATE Rally, Freedom Park, Aglona, IA July 8 Bottleneck Blues Bar, St. Charles, MO July 9-10 Harrah's AK-Chin Casino, Maricopa, AZ July 16 RockFest, Chippewa Valley Festival Grounds, Cadott, WI July 23 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA America July 24 Snowcrest Lodge, Mt. Baldy, CA Only about 40 in the audience. July 29 Stearns Square, Springfield, MA George Grantham suffers a stroke onstage during the band's second song. After he is rushed to the hospital, the remaining members continue a brief acoustic set for the huge crowd. July 30 Barnstable County Fair, East Falmouth, MA Poco uses a local drummer, Chuck Woodhams, for this show. In the meantime, Rusty makes a call to George Lawrence to fill in the remaining dates of the tour. August 4 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano Richie Furay George Lawrence joins Poco on the road for the remainder of the tour. August 6 Canyon Club, Agora Hills, CA Richie Furay August 7 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA Richie Furay August 13-14 The Hard Rock Cafe, St. Thomas, Virgin Islands August 20 Cedar Cultural Center, Minneapolis, MN August 21 Lode Star Casino, Fort Thompson, SD August 26 Old Mill Inn, Spring Lake Heights, NJ August 27 The Downtown, Farmingdale, NY Jillian Santella, Mississippi Longhorn September 1 River Front Park, Spokane, WA Poco was called upon to fill in for Pure Prairie League September 6 Labor Day Peach Jam Fest, Wills Park Equestrian Center, Alpharetta, GA Lou Gramm, Starship, Firefall, Andrew Gold, Bay City Rollers September 17 Tangier Restaurant, Akron, OH September 19 Jefferson Barracks, St. Louis, MO September 24 Oklahoma State Fair, Oklahoma City, OK Firefall September 25 Tanglewood Park, Clemmons, SC September 26 Ruth Ekerd Hall, Clearwater, FL America Show postponed due to Hurricane Jeanne October 1-2 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Rusty Young gets married during the engagement. Pastor Richie Furay officiates the ceremony. October 8 Peanut Festival, Suffolk, VA October 14 Ruth Ekerd Hall, Clearwater, FL America Makeup date for September 26th show. October 15 Falls Park Amphitheatre, Greenville, SC This show was finally performed on this date. This was a private party booking. Thanks to promoter Alan Martin for providing the information. October 17 Turning Point, Piermont, NY October 18-19 Solvang Theater, Solvang, CA Loggins & Messina, Richie Furay October 29 Scottish Rite Auditorium, Colllingswood, NJ Pure Prairie League Two tapes of this show exist. November 4-5 12th & Porter, Nashville, TN These shows were cancelled when the venue closed down. November 12 Pepsi Cola Roadhouse, Burgettstown, PA Little River Band December 11 Stabler Arena, Lehigh University, Bethlehem, PA Little River Band Poco subs for Dave Mason at the last minute in a Benefit for the Children's Foundation 2005 March 11 Grand Theatre, Biloxi, MI Pure Prairie League Although originally advertised as a GAC Channel taping for the country music channel, the taping was later canceled. March 12 Big Pine House of Music, Big Pine, FL April 22-23 Big Sky High Studio, Bozeman, MT Poco records both nights for a new live CD April 30 Lyric Theatre, Stuart, FL Show was a sellout. Rusty had a nasty sore throat that limited his vocal contributions. This is the first show in recent memory where Rusty's classic Crazy Love was not performed. May 5 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark Fire & Rain Poco begins its first major European tour in 15 years or more. May 7 Theatre Lino Ventura, Nice France May 8 Le Riotord Climax Club, St. Etienne, France May 9 Olympia Theater, Paris, France Jefferson Starship May 10 Spirit 99 (Belgique), Verviers, Belgium May 12 Freudenhaus at Kultfabrik, Munich, Germany May 13 San Bernadino Palasport, Chiari, Italy May 14 The Podium, Hardenberg, Holland May 15 Lock 17, London, England June 2 Ashland Tea & Coffee House, Ashland, VA Robben Thompson joins the band onstage to sing the song he co-wrote with Tim Schmit, Find Out In Time. June 16 Sauk Center, MN Marshall Tucker Band, .38 Special June 17 Clark Place, Stevens Point, WI June 18 Daniel Rainear Amphitheatre, Bridgeton Folk Festival, Bridgeton, NJ Otis Taylor, Dar Williams, Adrienne Young, July 2 Beaver Creek Resort, Beaver Creek, CO July 3 Riverwalk, Breckenridge, CO July 7 Old Mill Inn, Spring Lake, NJ July 8 RamsHead Tavern, Annapolis, MD July 9 Turning Point, Piermont, NY July 13 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Pure Prairie League July 17 Bechtold Park, Sycamore, OH Pure Prairie League July 20 Willow Creek Lounge, Black Oak Casino, Sonora, CA California Cowboys July 21 Villa Montalvo, Saratoga, CA Pure Prairie League July 22 Marymoor Park Amphitheatre, Redmond, WA Pure Prairie League July 23 Britt Pavilion, Jacksonville, OR Pure Prairie League July 24 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Richie Furay, Venice July 30 Moscow County Fair, Moscow, PA Tim Smith sits in on drums as George Lawrence is unavailable. August 2 Artpark, Lewiston, NY Firefall August 4 Benton County Fair, Corvallis, OR Firefall August 5 Deschutes County Fair, Redmond, OR Firefall August 6 Pennington County Fairgrounds, Rapid City, SD Pure Prairie League August 13 Summer Jam, Melbourne Auditorium, Melbourne, FL Firefall August 19 Canyon Club, Agoura Hills, CA August 27 B.B. King's Blues Club, New York City, NY A sell-out show as Poco returns to one of its former strongholds, New York City. September 3 WTVO Oasis Stage, On the Waterfront, Rockford, IL Richie Furay September 23 Mongo's, Pismo Beach, CA September 24 Cerritos Performing Arts Center, Cerritos, CA Pure Prairie League September 25 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA September 30 Largo Cultural Center, Largo, FL Lorna Bracewell October 1 Sylvia Theater, York, SC Hershel Lee Brown & Philip Roberts October 4-5 Topsfield Fair, Topsfield, MA October 6-8 Wildwood Lodge, Steelville, MO Trio gig with Young, Cotton and Sundrud. October 15 Rocking on the Ridge Festival, Jonesboro, AR Firefall October 28 Lillehammer Roots & Blues Festival, Lillehammer, Norway Paul Cotton suffers some chest pains and is hospitalized. Poco performs without him for this show. October 29 The Plato, Helmond, Holland Paul is still hospitalized. Poco adjusts the set to compensate and Jack does a few more lead vocals. November 10 Shaw Civic Centre, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Pure Prairie League, One Horse Blue With Paul still in the hospital in Norway undergoing tests, Poco continues the tour with former Sky Kings alumni, Bill Lloyd on lead guitar for the remainder of the touring season. November 11 Beverly Arts Center, Chicago, IL November 19 St. John's County Fair, St. Augustine, FL November 25 Seven Springs Mountain Resort, Champion, PA Pure Prairie League, Firefall December 2 Morro Theatre, Gallup, NM December 3 The Mercy Lounge, Nashville, TN Pinmonkey Show postponed. 2006 January 28 Center for the Arts, Springfield, IL February 2 Boulton Center, Bay Shore, NY Two shows were performed. February 4 American Music Theatre, Lancaster, PA America February 8 B.B. King's Blues Club, New York City, NY Steve Forbert February 10 Pepsi-Cola Road House, Burgettstown, PA Little River Band February 10 Colonial Theater, Phoenixville, PA Tom Hampton Hampton sits in on A Child's Claim to Fame and the two encores February 11 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ Steve Forbert Show postponed due to bad weather. March 3 Tangier's, Akron, OH March 4 Lyric Theater, West Palm Beach, FL March 18 Red and Jerry's, Sheridan, CO Pure Prairie League April 7 Grand Ol' Opry, Nashville, TN April 8 Mercy Lounge, Nashville, TN Pinmonkey Phil Kenzie sits in on Heart of the Night and Bill Lloyd and Michael Kelsh sit in on the encore. The following day, Poco visits George Grantham at his Nashville home. April 21-22 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Benefit for University of MO and Holy Cross School April 29 Coachman Park, Clearwater, FL Lou Gramm, Terry Sylvester, John Ford Coley, Pinmonkey May 19 RamsHead Tavern, Annapolis, MD May 20 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ Rescheduled show from February 11. May 21 North Fork Theater, Westbury, NY Pure Prairie League, Firefall May 31 Spiriti of 66 Vervairs, Belgium May 31 Lillie, France Preliminary dates for European tour that were subsequently canceled June 2 Morzine, France June 2 Club Boerderij Zoetermeer, Holland June 3 Festival Morzine, France June 8 Taste of Summer Festival, Waukesha, WI Marshall Tucker Band June 16 Magic City Music Hall, Johnson City, NY Pure Prairie League June 17 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Pure Prairie League July 1 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT Pinmonkey July 4 Summer Motion Festival, Ashland, KY July 7 BlissFest, Harbor Springs, MI July 8 Clark's Place, Steven's Point, WI First Last Call July 13 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Eddie Money July 14 Louisville Street Faire, Louisville, CO July 15 Cache Creek Casino, Brooks, CA July 22 Riverwalk Amphitheatre, Montgomery, AL Pure Prairie League July 30 Lou Bredow Pavilion, Warner Center Park, Woodland Hills, CA August 10 The Mill, Spring Lake Heights, NJ August 12 Penn's Peak, Jim Thorpe, PA Pure Prairie League, Firefall August 13 Evans Amphitatrehe, Cain Park, Cleveland Heights, OH Pure Prairie League, New Riders, Chris Hillman Near sell-out crowd raises $40,000 for local charity, the Human Fund. August 17 Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Pure Prairie League August 18 Clover Island Inn, Kennewick, WA Colorblind August 19 Sunset Cultural Center, Carmel, CA Pure Prairie League August 26 RiverCenter, Bill Heard Center, Columbus, GA Pure Prairie League August 27 Hartwood Amphitheatre, Hampton, PA September 2 American Music Festival, Virginia Beach, VA Tentative booking that fell through. September 3 Troutstock Festival, Mammoth Lake, CA Pure Prairie League September 15 Carl Pfeifer Performing Arts Stage, Wycoff, NJ September 22 News-Journal Fundraiser, Daytona Beach, FL Pure Prairie League, Firefall Jack Sundrud also plays bass for PPL September 23 Showroom, Executive Inn, Rivermont, Owensboro, KY Firefall Show postponed to December September 24 Ferguson Center for the Arts, Newport News, VA Pure Prairie League, Firefall Jack Sundrud also plays bass for PPL October 5-7 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO October 14 Paramount Center for the Arts, Peeskill, NY Firefall November 17 Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center, York, PA Pure Prairie League, Firefall Jack does double duty, playing bass for both PPL and Poco. November 18 IMAC, Huntington, NY Firefall Two shows scheduled, 9:30 show was ultimately canceled. December 16 Showroom, Executive Inn, Rivermont, Owensboro, KY Firefall 2007 February 10 Reif Arts Center, Grand Rapids, MN Firefall February 17 Wild Horse Saloon, Nashville, TN Pure Prairie League, Shendandoah Benefit for Pure Prairie League bassist, Mike Reilly March 3 Weston Regional Park, Weston, FL Pure Prairie League, Firefall Jack plays bass for PPL too. April 21 Seven Springs Resort, Seven Springs, PA Pure Prairie League April 27 Opera Hall, Newberry, SC April 28 Swallow at the Hollow, Roswell, GA Poco performs as an acoustic trio. May 11-12 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Richie Furay May 18 Texas private event May 19 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA Firefall May 20 B.B. King's Blues Club, New York City, NY Firefall May 22-24 Turning Point, Piermont, NY Three nights of Poco as an acoustic trio May 25 RamsHead Tavern, Annapolis, MD May 26 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Pure Prairie League June 1 Tennessee private event June 2 Gruene Hall, New Braunfels, TX June 3 Love and War in Texas, Plano, TX First portion of the set is broadcast live on the internet June 21 Ameristar Casino, St. Charles, MO June 23 Lake Olmstead Stadium, Augusta, GA Firefall, Orleans Problems with the sound mix hampered Poco's set according to fans. June 24 Lyric Theatre, Stuart, FL July 12 The Mill, Spring Lake Heights, NJ July 13 The Boulton Center, Bayshore, NY July 14 Morton Aboretum, Lisle, IL Pure Prairie League July 19 The Anchor Inn, Omaha, NB Pure Prairie League, Firefall July 20 Louisville Street Fair, Louisville, CO July 21 Lake Dillon Amphitheatre, Dillon, CO August 4 Conifer Music Festival, Conifer, CO Firefall August 18 Lock 3 Live, Akron, OH August 24 New York State Fair, Syracuse, NY Pure Prairie League, Firefall September 8 Anthology, San Diego, CA Date change from October 13 September 14 Sellersville Theatre, Sellersville, PA September 15 Renaissance Merchants and Music Festival, Ft. Thomas, KY Pure Prairie League September 29 Alton Block Party, Alton, IL October 5-6 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO October 13 Peanut Festival, Suffolk, VA Pure Prairie League October 20 Gulfstream Park, Hallendale, FL Firefall November 3 Bendheim Theater, New Rochelle, NY November 7 Atlanta, GA private event November 8 Bearsville Theater, Woodstock, NY November 9 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ November 10 Paramount Theater, Rutland, VT Pure Prairie League November 30 Liberty Hall, Lawrence, KS Richie Furay December 31 Swallow at the Hollow, Roswell, GA 2008 January 5 Largo Cultural Center, Largo, FL February 22 Boulder Theatre, Boulder, CO Pure Prairie League Richie Furay sits in on a couple tunes with the band. February 23 Colorado State Fair Events Center, Pueblo, CO Pure Prairie League March 14 Performing Arts Center, North Charleston, SC America April 4 Ameristar Casino, Kansas City, MO Dirt Band, Jim Messina May 2 Wild Horse Saloon, Nashville, TN Creedence Clearwater Revisited May 11 Love & War in Texas, Plano, TX May 13 Ohio private event May 19 Palm Springs, CA private event May 21 Black Oak Casino, Tuolumne, CA May 22 McNears Mystic Theatre, Petaluma, CA May 23 Anthology, San Diego, CA June 1 Florida private event June 6 Wolf Trap Filene Center, Vienna, VA Nitty Gritty Dirt Band June 12 The Melting Point, Athens, GA June 13-14 Frederick Brown Jr. Amphitheatre, Peachtree City, GA Outlaws June 26 Ameristar Casino, St. Charles, MO June 27 B.B. King's Blues Club, New York City, NY June 28 City Center, Mansfield, OH July 4 Band Shell, Daytona Beach, FL July 18 Louisville Street Fair, Louisville, CO July 19 City Stage, Springfield, MA August 9 Sombrero Ranch, Estes Ranch, CO Firefall August 9 Festival at Sandpoint, Sandpoint, ID August 16 Sunnyview Expo Center, Oshkosh, WI August 27 New York State Fair, Syracuse, NY Two sets August 31 Copper Mountain, CO Dirt Band, Firefall, Desert Rose Band, Pure Prairie League September 5 Ferguston Center for the Arts, Newport News, VA Little River Band September 7 Brookhaven Amphitheatre, Farmington NY Little River Band, Pure Prairie League, Firefall September 24-26 Sportsman Tavern, Buffalo, NY An additional show was added September 27 Sanctuary Concert, Presbyterian Church, Chatham, NJ September 28 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT Marshall Crenshaw October 2-4 Wildwood Lodge, Steelville, MO Richie Furay, Jim Messina October 11 Wild Horse Saloon, Nashville, TN Dave Mason October 12 Ramshead Tavern, Annapolis, MD October 21 Mountain Stage, Harrisburg, PA November 6 Greater Jacksonville Fair, Jacksonville, FL November 14-15 Crowne Plaza Hotel, Pittsfield, MA Pure Prairie League Nick Gugie relates that a local bar band opened the show and not PPL. December 9 Private show 2009 January 17-18 Atlantis Casino, Reno, NV Firefall, Pure Prairie League Firefall drummer Sandy Ficca sits in for George Lawrence. January 29 Private show, Temecula, CA Firefall February 6 Fairfield Community Center, Fairfield, OH Acoustic trio gig February 28 Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT April 22 Maverick Saloon, Santa Ynez, CA Richie Furay, Jim Messina, Timothy B. Schmit Timothy B. makes his first appearance with Poco since 1977! Unfortunately, his contribution is limited to vocals due to a dog bite injury to his hand. April 23 Clark Center, Arroyo Grande, CA Richie Furay, Jim Messina April 24 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA Richie Furay, Jim Messina April 26 Stagecoach Festival, Indio, CA Richie Furay, Jim Messina, Timothy B. Schmit In addition, George Grantham appears with the group. May 8-9 Wildwood Lodge, Steelville, MO Richie Furay May 29 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA May 30 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Firefall May 31 Concert Under the Sky, King of Prussia, PA Idlewheel June 13 One Longfellow Square, Portland, ME June 14 Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH June 16 Turning Point, Piermont, NY June 17 Sundown Music Series, Haddon Heights, NJ June 18 Ameristar Casino, St. Charles, MO Two shows June 25 San Diego County Fair, Del Mar, CA June 27 Lost Dutchman Creek at Trout Haven, Divide, CO July 8 Riverfront Music Festival, Glastonbury, CT July 11 Golden State Theater, Monterey, CA July 12 Hudson Garden, Littleton, CO Richie Furay sits in with Poco July 17 Penn's Peak, Jim Thorpe, PA Firefall, Jonathan Edwards July 18 Natick Arts Center, Natick, MA Poco arrives late after driving from Jim Thorpe, PA early in the day. However, Paul does a rare version of Midnight Rain to compensate August 1 Ritz Theatre, Ybor City, FL Pure Prairie League August 2 Plaza Theatre, Orlando, FL Pure Prairie League, Matt Bucher August 6 Sandpoint Music Festival, Sandpoint, ID August 21 Bethel Woods Amphitheatre, Bethel, NY Loggins & Messina, Richie Furay Jim Messina joins Poco on one tune August 22 PNC, Holmdel, NJ Loggins & Messina, Richie Furay August 23 Jones Beach, Wantaugh, NY Loggins & Messina, Richie Furay August 28 Country Rock Fest 2009, Newport, KY Firefall Acoustic show August 29 Gateway Harbor Park, North Tonawanda, NY August 30 Mountain Stage, Charleston, WVA September 6 Taste of Colorado, Denver, CO September 12 War of Wings, Virginia Beach, VA September 19 Niswonger Performing Arts Center, Van Wert, OH Pure Prairie League, Firefall September 25 Cubby Bear Lounge, Chicago, IL September 26 S.I.U.E., Edwardsville, IL October 2-3 Wildwood Lodge, Steelville, MO George Grantham performs with Poco October 10 Civic Auditorium, Cedartown, GA Pure Prairie League, Firefall October 17-18 Cactus Pete's, Jackpot, NV October 21 Music on Main Street, Woodbridge, NJ Acoustic trio gig October 23 Luhrs Performing Arts Center, Shippensburg, PA Pure Prairie League, Firefall November 6 Forest Hill Fine Arts Center, Grand Rapids, MI Pure Prairie League, Firefall November 14 Fox Tucson Theater, Tucson, AZ December 30 Sellersville Theater, Sellersville, PA Idlewheel Tom Geddes sits in with the acoustic Poco for a few tunes. December 31 Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT